bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Epilogue
Legion looked at Yharnam from the top of the Clock Tower. He saw the people going about their lives. Drinking, laughing, and yelling. He looked at them in digust, for he couldn't believe he had ever been envious of them. When he had been spawned in that horrid valley, he had wanted to live in a palace. That valley's only purpose was to be a dumping ground for anything people wanted to forget. He had lived through the Deep Fog, through the entire Firelinking Curse, and now he faced Yharnam as well as its protectors. He didn't care though, for he was one of the oldest beings to exist. Even the Moon Presence was merely a toddler compared to him. He didn't know why he had been summoned, but he would ignore the Moon Presence and do what he always does, spread death. He looked at Yharnam again and imagined it full of death and defilement and thought, "It'll look just like home." He then repeated one of his favorite poems, "My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings; Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" James woke up in the valley and looked around. He wandered until he found some strange people. They were gasping for air and holding various weapons. They saw him and, of course, charged at him. He unsheathed his knives and casually dispatched them. He wandered some more and saw regular people covered in dirt, coughing and begging him for salvation. He wiped his coat where they touched him and moved on, for he could not give them what they wanted. "You there, in the stupid hat." James turned to see a woman covered in filth beckon him over. He sat down in front of her and said, "What is this terrible place?" The woman reponded with a chuckle then said, "Welcome to the Valley of Defilement, at the edge of Boletaria. It got better after the Maiden Astrea was killed by a warrior. Then it got worse then it ever was when the Legion rose. It seemed he was made up of all the things in this valley. He suddenly dissapeared though, so things are steadily getting better." James then asked the woman, "How do I leave this place?" The woman responded, "Use the Arcchstones of course. Most people can't, but I think you can." James then thanked the woman and left to find that stone, but the bridge he was on suddenly collapsed and he was plunged into the filthy swamp. He got up and brushed what he could off of himself. He saw only suffering down here, as well as bigger versions of the strange Forsaken people. He walked towards a small fire and found himself in the company of a beautiful knightess. "Welcome stranger," she said, "You are welcome to sit by my fire. I am Selene Vinland, sister of Garl Vinland, who fell deep in the valley to the blade of a warrior. I have sat here ever since." James thought he recognized her somehow. Something about the shape of her face reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. He sat by the fire and listened to her stories until he felt he would be able to travel again. Elizabeth came back to Jack's house carrying a buch of groceries. She felt that maybe eating would help Amelia in her current state. When she entered the house however, she found a sea of blood on the kitchen floor and started panicking, for she didn't know who's it was. She then saw Jack sitting in the living room, wearing a strange mask and twirling a knife in his hand. It was identical to the knife James had thrown away when he broke his deal with the Moon Presence. She said, "Jack, what's happened? Are you okay?" Jack stood up and said, "No. I'm not okay at all. But I will be when it's all over." He then pulled out a Rosemarinus and sprayed directly at her. It wasn't the usual crushed Quicksilver Bullets in it however, but Jack's own sleeping gas. Elizabeth got the full blunt of it and was out before she hit the ground. And so ends my latest fanfiction. I have to say that in order to understand James's latest journey, you would have had to play Demon's Souls. I will of course get started on my next fanfiction, Shadow Over Yharnam Part Two, immediatly. You should know that comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts